


Disgrace

by KittyFartingBubbles



Series: Fight Me [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Light Angst, M/M, Meeting the Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 19:50:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6623908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyFartingBubbles/pseuds/KittyFartingBubbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(...) Seungcheol loses it. "Are you ashamed of our relationship?"</p><p>Jihoon flinches and he grimaces. "I didn't mean that." Seungcheol says immediately.</p><p>"It's fine." It wasn't, but it also wasn't like something Jihoon hadn’t heard before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disgrace

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that I have nothing against couples of the same sex.

 

This topic was by now one that had been _discussed_ many times, _if he could call discussed to Jihoon's storming away and Seungcheol spending the night in the couch_.

 

"My mother as been bothering me again..." Seungcheol stuttered trying to find the right words, the expression on Jihoon’s face was enough to make him stumble on his words.

 

Jihoon looked him right in the eye, as if he could read his mind. "What we have is not enough anymore?" Jihoon asked.

 

"Jihoon, this relationship is the best thing to ever happen to me.  I just think it's time for my parents to know." Seungcheol said with an almost pleading look. They have been together for around a year and some months, and when asked to Jihoon if he could introduce him to his parents, the answer was an immediate no.

 

Seungcheol knew what was behind that, mostly because Jihoon barely mentioned any family, and finally told him one day how they weren't  completly against his life choices, but they weren't happy about it either. Seungcheol knew that couples of the same sex were still frown upon by many others, not only here in South Korea, but all around the world, but how could one not like Jihoon, was something that he could not even imagine.

 

"I'm not asking you to announce it to the world." He took a deep breath, a pained smile on his face. "I want my parents to know how amazing you are, how wonderful you make me feel."

 

Jihoon is still looking at him, not saying or doing anything, just there in  the middle of the living room staring at him and Seungcheol loses it. "Are you ashamed of our relationship?"

 

Jihoon flinches and he grimaces. "I didn't mean that." Seungcheol says immediately.

 

"It's fine." It wasn't, but it also wasn't like something Jihoon hadn’t heard it before.

 

"I shouldn't have said that." Seungcheol answers back. "But sometimes I feel like you are afraid of what we have."

 

"I don't." Jihoon answers simply, and gives him a tight smile, one that doesn't reach his eyes.

 

"Lets see how it goes?" Seungcheol says in a tiny voice.

 

Jihoon gave a small nod of his head, only he knew better, he may have win this round, but the others coming next where the problem. This time though, Jihoon's excuses of,  I don’t want to cause you any trouble, were not going to save him, Seungcheol wanted Jihoon to know that not everyone was like his family,  there where people out there that cared.  
.  
.  
Seungcheol still has to come to bed and he assumes he’s sleeping in the couch, because Jihoon has really fucked up. Or maybe it was Seungcheol that fucked up, or both of them. Jihoon wished he could be as positive and bubbly as Seungcheol, to believe in others as much ash is boyfriend does, but it's so hard, after all that happen with his family.

 

His parents didn't hate him. His father would check on him from time to time, to make sure he was healthy, his mother had a hard time understanding how Jihoon could love a man, but would still call him her little boy. Only when he told them he may like boys instead of girls, things got strained between them, it was like they didn't know how to talk to him anymore, they asked for some time to get used to the idea, his father did, Jihoon's mother freaked out.

 

So, Jihoon, worked hard, to find his own place, to get his own house and finally be by himself, in a place where he wouldn't be silently judged. Still he couldn’t understand what was so wrong with it? Seungcheol was kind and caring, always smiling, always put others before himself. So what was so wrong with Jihoon loving him, or any other boy for that matter?

 

" _You’re a disgrace to this family._ " His mother’s voice was trembling. She did apologized, but the damaged was already done. Even if her cheeks were stained with tears when she apologized, those would be words he would never forget.

 

Theres a knock on the bedroom door and Seungcheol peeks his head in. Jihoon hasn't moved, he  still is in the same position, face squished into the pillow.

 

"Hey," Seungcheol says quietly, slipping in and closing the door, like there’s anyone around that he needs to keep this private from. "Can we talk?"

 

"Nothing to talk about," Jihoon mumbles unlocking his phone and pretending to be busy. He is sad, but also pissed. Seungcheol face does that to him, a lot. Sometimes he just as to see that stupid handsome face to feel happy, others he just wants to smack him around, _gently though, nothing too harmful_.

 

"Are you sure?" Seungcheol hums, sitting down on the edge of the bed near Jihoon’s stomach and reaching over to rub his thumb over his tummy where the shirt was up.

 

"Positive," Jihoon says, keeping his eyes glued to his phone. "Better give ourselves some time to chill or we might says things that we are going to regret."

 

Seungcheol bites his lips nervously and Jihoon sees him swallowing, working over his next words. "I'm sorry."

 

"I know," Jihoon mumbles, his tone hurt. "I know that, you think I can't see it?"

 

Seungcheol’s thumb falters where it’s rubbing circles on his stomach. He leaves a kiss on his cheek and closes the door behind him. Seungcheol sighs before laying down on the couch, him and his big mouth.  He closes his eyes and falls asleep, when he wakes up in the morning though,  Jihoon is there sleeping on his chest.  
.  
.  
They were inside the car, in front of Seungcheol parents house when Jihoon opens his mouth.

 

"I'm scared." His boyfriend sounded like he was a thousand miles away even though he was on the passenger seat right next to him. "My mother told me I was a disgrace, when I first told her I liked man."

 

Seungcheol’s takes a deep breath, his mind finally processing the words he was hearing. He reached out and pulled Jihoon into an awkward side hug.

 

"Jihoon, listen to me; your mother was scared. What she told you was wrong and it wasn't true, but she was afraid, for you and for her ." He felt the younger shake his head, burying his face into his shoulder. He slipped his fingers through Jihoon’s strands, kissing the crown of his head. "They are going to adore you." Seungcheol mumbles softly, trying to comfort his miserable boyfriend.  
.  
.  
He feels like they're watching every move he makes, feels self conscious about everything he does. Seungcheol's mom meets them at the door, hugs her son tightly and kisses Jihoon on the cheek, and Jihoon, stupidly, blinks back the tears that prickle in his eyes because he misses his mother like crazy.

 

Seungcheol squeezes his hand but doesn’t say a word.

 

Seungcheol’s parents are now sitting right across him, smiling as Seungcheol talks about work, his father nodding in agreement, his mother more interested in the hospital gossip then anything else. That is until she drops the bomb and Jihoon flinches, Seungcheol hand comes resting on his thigh.

 

"I can’t understand how two handsome young man haven’t found girlfriends yet." She looked devastated. Seungcheol’s father merely directed his attention to food on his plate.

 

Jihoon knew Seungcheol had been waiting for the right moment the whole evening, and his mother had given him the perfect opportunity for it. He could hear the beating of his own heart echoing in his ears, he tapped his foot on the floor rhythmically.

 

"I’m dating. Been for some time now." He watched Seungcheol’s mother’s face lit up before scolding Seungcheol for keeping it from her. "I’m sorry, but we agreed to keep it a secret."

 

Seungcheol’s hand let go of his thigh and found Jihoon’s under the table, intertwining their fingers and giving a reassuring squeeze. Jihoon’s pulse was racing.

 

"Jihoon and I have been dating for one and a half year already."  His parents look at Seungcheol for a long time before their eyes turned to Jihoon, as if seeing him for the first time.

 

"Oh." Seungcheol's mother let out eloquently.

 

Now Jihoon had gone over the scenario in his head a million times. But as he felt Seungcheol’s mother wrap an arm around his shoulder and another around his boyfriend’s he couldn’t help but feel happy, that Seungcheol was so loved, but a twinge of sadness that this was not his mother.

 

At least this time Jihoon was accepted for everything he was.  
.  
.  
Seungcheol wraps his arms around Jihoon so he can pull him as close as possible, Jihoon's head resting on his chest, phone clenched on his hand.

 

"Mom," he whispers over the line and Seungcheol plays with his hair.

 

" _Jihoon_." She answers, and she doesn't sound mad, she sound almost happy.

 

"I'm so in love with him, Mom." He says immediately, the words rushing out of his mouth.

 

" _I'm happy for you, sweetheart_." She sounds like she might even mean it and Jihoon breath itches, because he was always so afraid of rejection but his mother sounds _like she actually cares about him_. " _I just want you to be happy, I know that sounds like a platitude, and that I made some mistakes, but it's true_."

 

"You have to meet him mom, he is the kindest person ever. Seungcheol is..."

 

_Seungcheol is truly blessed, and the most happy person alive, no doubt about that._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy it, please let me know your thoughts ^^


End file.
